Security devices, or anti-theft devices, are used to deter the theft of goods, such as consumer products, from stores. Typically, it is desirable for the security devices to be hard to remove in the store or to be conspicuous if the consumer attempts to remove the security device in the store. At the same time, it is desirable for the security devices to be relatively easy for the consumer to remove outside of the store after purchasing the product. Furthermore, it is desirable to make the security device easy to attach to the product.